Shooeechee Luvs Yookee
by nagami cabasa
Summary: Eiri, tired of Shuuichi using his laptop all the time, buys him his own computer. After surfing a bit, the singer finds the Speech Properties window, where he has a little fun with Microsoft Sam AND Eiri's temper! R&R?


**(Update: March.23.2004 –** Well okay, this isn't big, but I just changed "Shuichi" to "Shuuichi" and "Ryuichi" to "Ryuuichi". Why? Because I think it's cuter that way. *really stupid grin* ... Unless it's wrong. Then tell me so I can fix it. o.O; Also in the narrating, I made it "Eiri" instead of "Yuki." ^^;;;;**)**

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation doesn't belong to me. *after a while* ... ;_______;

**A/N:** Basically, Shuuichi gets a new computer and plays around with the features, then converses with Eiri afterwards. Eiri and Shuuichi might be a bit OOC. Oh yeah, and Shuuichi will have a Windows XP because I was bored one day and decided to play with my own WXP... ^.x;  
A short one-shot fic; written because of intense writer's block. Fluff between Eiri and Shuuichi towards the end. Forgive me if it sucks, because as I've said, I have writer's block, and maybe writing something might cure it in a way. ^^V; (Note: BTW, if you see spelling errors in capital letters, it's [probably] supposed to be that way.) (OtherNote: "Sugoi" means "cool" and "arigato" means "thanks/thank you". [duh] ^^V;) Also I'm very comma-happy, meaning I like to make long sentences with commas in between. __

**StuffS**** IN TeH StorY:** shounen-ai (DUH!!), sillyness, Eiri/Shuuichi fluff

**A/N:** Enjoii, hopefully. ^^V;;;

**|| ~*~ ||**

            "Sugoi..."

            Shuuichi stared at his flat monitor in over-exaggerated wonder as his brand new Windows XP began to boot up, a green bar going left to right, signaling that his computer was loading. "Arigato, Yuki! Thanks for buying me a computer!" He said happily, looking up at the novelist.

            The blond only sneered, removing the cigarette butt from his mouth. "Not like you don't have enough money to buy one for yourself. Besides, I'm getting tired of you using my laptop all the time to check on Nittle Grasper news. Since they've rejoined you've been going nuts over them." He rolled his eyes and stuck the cigarette between his lips again.

            Shuuichi giggled, smiling cheesily. "... Thanks again."

            Shrugging, Eiri gently ruffled the vocalist's bubblegum hair. "I'll be in the other room as always. You... have fun. Or whatever. But not too much." 

            Shuuichi nodded. "Okay Yuki!" he replied with a smile. 

            The novelist narrowed his eyes slightly at the singer and finally walked out of the living room.

            Blue eyes wandered back to the computer. He quickly filled in some information and finally got to his desktop, eyeing the blue Compaq wallpaper. "How boring," he mumbled, opening up Internet Explorer. After a few minutes of searching on Google, Shuuichi found a relatively nice wallpaper of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper blended into one picture and gladly set it as his desktop background. "Ah, better." Then he got to work on finding more about his beloved band.

**-**

            The pink-haired singer sighed, putting his left elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm, his right hand clicking away at the media news site. "Heard this, heard that, heard this--" His eyes widened as he sat up straight. "Ooh, what's this--" He clicked on the link, skimming over the paragraphs. Slouching again, Shuuichi went into his earlier position. "Eh, heard that..."

            Shuuichi decided to explore some of the contents of his computer. Why? Actually he didn't know; it was one of those things people do when they're bored out of their mind and have nothing else to do.

            Sighing, the songster closed Internet Explorer and moved the cursor to the Start menu, clicking on it. He eyed the menu's new looks and went to Control Panel, hovering over it. _"Provides options for you to customize the appearance and functionality of your computer..."_ He didn't bother reading the rest as he clicking on it.

            "Ooh, what's in here..." Shuuichi skimmed over the categories he could choose from. "Sound, speech, and Audio Devices," he read aloud. Shrugging, he clicked on it and was taken to another menu. 

            "Pick a task..." His eyes lowered, past the green buttons with white arrows. "... or pick a Control Panel icon." Beneath that were two options: Sounds and Audio Devices, and Speech. Tilting his head, Shuuichi eyed the little cartoon man and monitor with a speech bubble coming from the monitor. Clicking on it, a new window popped up with the title, "Speech Properties."

            Scanning over the information once again, his azure orbs rested on a single line that said, _"Use the following text to preview the voice:"_ Below was a speech box, then a button that said _"Preview Voice."_ "This computer has a voice? Cool..." He said in a bored, yet at the same time awed voice, pressing the button to turn on the speakers and clicking on the voice preview button.

            "You have selected Microsoft Sam as the computer's default voice." it said in English with a _very_ deadpan voice.

            Glad to know that he _did_ know some pretty good English (thanks to Ryuuichi and K), Shuuichi burst out laughing at that, leaning back in his chair and clutching his stomach. "AHAHAHAHA!!!" He pointed a finger at the monitor. "... HAHAHAHAHAA!! BAHAHAAHAA!!!!"

**-**

            Eiri looked up from his Microsoft Word document, listening to his lover laughing uncontrollably in the living room.

            "Baka." Rolling his eyes, the novelist got back to work.

**-**

            Giggling, Shuuichi wiped the tears from his cheeks, tilting forward so that the seat was upright again. He decided to have a little fun and clicked the speech box. Giggling as he typed, Shuuichi took a gander at what he wrote, moving the cursor to the Preview Voice button. Suddenly he stopped, getting a very strange idea, and turned the volume on the speakers up high. 

            THEN he pressed the Preview Voice button.

**-**

            "HEY YO WHAT'S UP DAWG I'M JUST HANGING IN THE DOGHOUSE IN O-TOWN WITH MAH HOMIES"

            The blond's head snapped up, whirling around to eye the entrance to the other room, where more hysterical laughing came from, along with where the strange, slang, English phrase emitted. _'What the hell was that??'_ He thought mentally, thinking about the dull tone of voice. His left eye began to twitch, irritated. Taking a deep breath, Eiri turned back to his laptop and tried to focus on his next work of fiction.

**-**

            Gathering himself, Shuuichi began to type in names of his friends and anyone else he could think of, amused at the strange ways "Microsoft Sam" pronounced them. At one point he typed in "Tatsuha", and the computer could never say it right.

            Just then, another idea popped into Shuuichi's pink head. Grinning stupidly, he typed in four letters and pressed the button.

            "YUKI" The computer belted **deafeningly** into the living room in its low zombie-like voice.

            He smirked, exploding in laughter once more.

**-**

            "YUKI"

            Head snapping up again, the now-PO'd novelist rose to his feet. "That's it, I'm going in there!!" Though it wasn't his nature to storm into things, this was something entirely different (well, sort of) and he stomped into the living room to see a very content Shuuichi, legs crossed on the chair, a hand over his mouth, trying to sustain his silly laughs.

            "What are you _doing_?! I can't get any work done around here!" In fact, he never gets much work done anyway when Shuuichi is at home, but that's beside the point.

            Leaning his arms on the table, Shuuichi smiled innocently at his lover. "Nooothing..." replied the vocalist in a sing-song voice.

            Eiri eyed him suspiciously.

            There was a pause.

            Heaving an incensed sigh, Eiri eyed Shuuichi one more time before turning on his heel to walk back to the other room. Smiling to himself, Shuuichi curved back to his CPU and made the volume a bit louder, beginning to type up a new sentence.

**-**

            The next thing that happened caught Yuki Eiri totally off guard.

            "I LOVE YOU YUKI!"

            Freezing, the novelist's fingers paused over the keyboard. He heard loud mutterings from the other room and then heard the retarded voice again.

            "NO, SHWEECHEE LOVES YOU YUKI!"

**-**

            "Aw, it doesn't pronounce my name right," the genki man tilted his head. "... Hey, maybe..." He lent forward again and typed.

**-**

            "SHOOEECHEE LOVES YOU, (slight pause) YUKI!!!"

            Stopping for a moment, Eiri eased his hands back down on the keyboard and went back to work, trying to ignore the voice along with some giggles and loud typing.

            "YUKI! SHOOEECHEE LOVES YOU VERY MUCH!!!"

            A tiny smile found itself on the blond's face.

            "YUKI, SHOOEECHEE WANTS TOO NO IF YOU LOVE HEEM BACK"

            He froze.

**-**

            Grinning, Shuuichi withdrew his hands from the keyboard and waited for Yuki's reply.

**-**

            He still wasn't moving. _'What the hell,'_ he thought. _'Am I supposed to respond to that?'_ thought the blond, glancing over at the entrance to the living room. Yellow-brown eyes traveled back to his laptop screen, staring blankly.

**-**

            _'Why's he not responding?'_ thought the singer semi-sadly. Hastily, he typed in five things.

**-**

            "YUKI?"

            _'This is giving me a headache,'_ the author mentally groaned in his head. Soon he heard more of the dead voice.

            "YUKI? YUKI? YUKI? YUKI? YUKI? YUKI? YUKI? YUKI? YUKI? YUKI? YUKI? YUKI?"

            Great, he was pressing the Preview button repeatedly. Giggling suddenly emitted from the living room as the 'Yuki?'s kept going on and on. Sighing, the writer took his face in his hands, smoothing them down his face tiredly. "Ugh, fine, have it your way!" He grumbled, pressing Start on the menu.

**-**

            "YUKI? YUKI?"

            Giggles ceasing to a stop, Shuuichi put his hands in his lap and waited again for Eiri's response. After a while, he was about to shout into the other room when he suddenly heard, in the same, deep, unusual voice...

            "WHAT DO YOU WANT???!!!!"

**-**

            Eiri cocked an eyebrow. _'That isn't how I wanted it to sound.'_ Despite all the capital letters, exclamation points, and question marks, the voice still sounded expressionless. He had put his laptop to his highest volume so Shuuichi could hear, respond, and then leave him alone. Eiri heard the joyful squeal as soon as his message got through.

            "YAAAAAAAAAY YUKI RESPONDED!"

            The blond couldn't hold back a snicker as he heard how the "yaaaaaay" sounded. It was sounded more like a "yaaaaeeeaaahhhaaayyy" than "yay".

            "SHOOEECHEE WANTS TOO NO IF YUKI LOVES SHOOEECHEE BACK  
            "YUKI, DO YOO LOVE SHOOEECHEE?  
            "BECAUSE SHOOEECHEE LOVES YUKI VERY MUCH!"

            This was getting repetitive. He typed in an answer and clicked the button. "IF YUKI SAYS HE LOVES SHWEECHEE, WILL SHWEECHEE LEAVE YUKI ALONE?" He raised an eyebrow at the "shweechee". _'Stupid PC can't pronounce Shu's name.' _Then he paused and retyped it. "I MEAN, IF YUKI SAYS HE LOVES SHOOEECHEE, WILL SHOOEECHEE LEAVE YUKI ALONE SO YUKI CAN WORK IN PEACE?"

            Once again, a pause.

            "YES!"

            For a second time, yet another pause.

            "... YUKI LOVES SHOOEECHEE!"

            He added the exclamation points _only_ for emphasis, so Shuuichi could think that Eiri really meant it. However, in truth, he actually _did_ mean it, but he didn't feel like showing it... right... now... wait, that didn't make sense. Sighing, the writer heard more squealing from the living room. Quickly, Eiri typed in one more phrase.

            "NOW, PLEASE LEAVE YUKI ALONE SO HE CAN MEET THE DEADLINE!!"

            When the voice was finished, Eiri closed the box and went back to his document as if nothing happened.

            Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps were audible. A pink-haired figure bounced up behind the author and hugged him snugly from behind. "Aw Yuki, that was so sweet!"

            His amber eyes glanced briefly at the singer before standing up, Shuuichi letting go of him. "What, the deadline thing? I was serious about that." muttered the blond, getting a cigarette from his pack.

            "Not _that_, the _other_ thing! When you said Yuki loves Shuichi!" A wide grin placed itself on Shuuichi's face.

            "Hm." Picking up his lighter, the author lit his cigarette and turned away from his lover to the large glass window.

            After a few seconds of just standing there, Shuuichi piped up again. "... Is it true?"

            "What's true?" Eiri didn't move.

            "Is it true that you love me?"

            The novelist scoffed, rolling his eyes. He cast a glance over his shoulder, and then finally turned around to face the pink-haired teen. He put his cigarette on the ashtray. "Of course, baka. You can't just say "I love you" and not mean it."

            Shuuichi's gaze traveled to the floor. "Actually... yeah you can..."

            "... Well yeah you can, literally, but, **_I meant it_**, so drop it."

            Satisfied with this answer, Shuuichi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the older man, burying his head into Eiri's shoulder and upper chest. "Okay." He grinned.

            Gently, the blond lifted Shuuichi's head and took his chin in his hand, leaning down. He gave the singer a soft yet passionate kiss on the lips before breaking away a few seconds later. "Happy?"

            Shuuichi nodded obediently, a madly-in-love grin on his face. He reminded Yuki of a puppy and some lovesick idiot.

            "Good. Now go away. I'm busy."

            "I'll be in the other room!" Shuuichi gave Eiri the sweetest smile he could muster before quickly pecking him on the cheek. Then he skipped off, back to the living room, laughing maniacally.

            Eiri stared after him.. "... Weird baka." He then took his seat once more, thinking that this strange semi-dilemma was finally over. 

            And then he heard it. The retarded, zombie-like voice invaded his thoughts once more.

            "YOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEE"

            Twitching, Eiri whirled his chair around. "ALL RIGHT, **_ENOUGH_**, SHUUICHI!!!" He screamed into the living room, a vein popping up from his forehead.

            "OKAY YUKI!! -^_____^-!"

**|| ~*~ ||**

**A/N:** ... Well okay that was weird. ^^;;; R+R? Pwease? *needs feedback since this is her first Gravi fic* ^___x;;?

**_~ naGami c.  
  
_**


End file.
